oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy L. Legs
Call Me Daddy—Legs reveals herself as one of the Yonko. of Wano CountryThe Invitation—Legs is identified as the Empress of Wano. | residence = Wano Country | species = Kumamushi Tribe | alias = Black Widow (黒後家蜘蛛, Kurogokegumo)The Golden Siege: Black Widow Attacks El Dorado—The News Coo uses Legs' epithet when describing her attack on El Dorado. | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 63 (1577) | bounty = At least 150,000,000Bounty Application At least 400,000,000Updated Bounty: Daddy L. Legs | status = Alive; at El Dorado | birth = August 9 | height = 15 Meters (50 Feet) | weight = 20.8 Metric Tons (46,000 lbs) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Arachne | dfename = Spider-Spider Fruit Arachne Model | dfmeaning = Arachne | dftype = }} Daddy L. Legs, also known as Black Widow is the of the Black Widow Pirates and a member of the Yonko that rule over the New World. As the only female member of the Yonko, Legs is recognized as The Strongest Woman in the World. Born originally as Fukuoka Koyuki, Legs is the matriarch of the Fukuoka Family, a powerful shinobi clan of Wano. Having successfully rebelled against the Shogun of Wano, Legs has restored the Imperial Power of Wano and has instated herself as the . Since then, Wano has undergone significant systematic changes to create a utopian society where all people can thrive, and has since shifted from an isolated nation to a world superpower. Appearance Despite being one of the more well-known people in the entire world, Legs remains incredibly illusive regarding her plans and face. Just as spider demons in myth disguise themselves, Legs also uses a powerful Glamour to frequently change her appearance. She can take on a myriad of different features based on her desires, and thus most are unaware of her true face, even her greatest generals due to their inability to deduce one appearance as either glamour or reality. Still, there is a face that most identify as Legs, even if it may be an illusion. To the world, she publicly appears as a giant-sized woman, with light blue hair tied into two braids, and green eyes. Most of the time, Legs eyes are left in a half-closed position which indicates the fatigue she experiences from her responsibilities. She has full eyelashes, and a thick, but curvaceous figure. Legs is considered attractive and has been sought out by men from around the world.Crossing Debts—A Giant comments on Legs' beauty. She is host to prodigious quality cloths that she enjoys adorning, thus there is no consistent outfit that is synonymous with her authority. Legs Profile Picture 2.png|Fukuoka Koyuki's true appearance. Legs Partial Transformation Forreal.jpg|Legs' Hybrid Form. Legs Appearance in Fugitives.jpg|Legs' Appearance After Fugitives. Legs Height Chart (2).png|Legs Height References Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Crossbreeds Category:Female Characters Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Yonko Category:Queens Category:Fukuoka Family Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Swordsmen